


All That Matters.

by Sofyzin



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Like literally no anxiety, M/M, Mentions of Sex, New Years, New York, Realization of Feelings, Snow, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a very smooth transition from from friends to lovers, and acting on those feelings immediately, holidays together, soft, trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofyzin/pseuds/Sofyzin
Summary: 50 thousand dollars. What does a normal person spend that kind of money on? Usually, they spend it on a vacation, a new house or a new car, family or clothes... just something normal. And what did Skeppy do? Skeppy decided to spend it all on Darryl!Donated everything on stream and refused to take it back. So what did Darryl do? Plan their meet up, and bought everything using those 50k.Two flights. LA — NY. Orlando — NY.One destination.——————————————————————————-No particular day, it includes a few things from the calendar but also main focus - New Years.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 12
Kudos: 224
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	All That Matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> Let’s hope this year will be better than 2020 and Skeppy and Bad to do finally meet up. They already have a set date apparently soo...

50 thousand dollars. What does a normal person spend that kind of money on? Usually, they spend it on a vacation, a new house or a new car, family or clothes... just something normal. And what did Skeppy do? Skeppy decided to spend it all on Darryl!

Donated everything on stream and refused to take it back. So what did Darryl do? Plan their meet up, and bought everything using those 50k. And also did not ask Zak his permission. In his defense, Skeppy did say multiple times that when Bad is ready to meet up, he’ll drop everything and come over.

So he bought Zak tickets to New York from LA, booked a fancy apartment in the middle Manhattan and found stuff for them to do there. And then he started recording and called Zak. Time to start the show.

“Geppy!” His voice was laced with poorly contained excitement.

“Hey, Bad.... you sound like you’re planning something? What’s up? Are we roasting Tommy’s disc?”

“No. Can you do something for me?”

“...what?” Zak stretched out suspiciously. Was he trolling again.

“Start recording and turn on facecam.... and the camera on discord.”

“Baaaaad... what are you doing?” Zak frowned as he turned on the recording and the face cam because... content is still content after all. “I am not turning the video call on, until you tell me what going on!”

“Shhh, Geppy! It’s a surprise and you will find out in a second.” Darryl laughed and cooed softly. “How about if you turn your camera, I will turn on mine?”

“Ugh. You manipulator.” Zak rolled his eyes and groaned making sure Darryl could see the action. “No filters then.”

“No filters, Geppy.” Darryl giggled as he watched Zak huff in embarrassment and smile. He knew that Zak loved to see Darryl’s face, especially without filters. And Darryl loves to see a happy Zak. “Hiiii!”

“...Hi, Bad!” Zak answers after a moment because, holy shit, he did not see his friends face in so long! And Bad is so pretty too! Smiling and giggling, his eyes full of mischief and affection that is gonna make Zak explode one day. “Hi!”

He really hopes the camera does not pick up his blush. Both of their blushes. They both have confessed, or well... Darryl did. Zak said he feels something, something warm and pleasant, but he wants to wait before he acts on it. Which was a fair choice. So they were waiting till the meet up.

“So. Are you gonna tell me what the surprise is?” Zak was playing it up for the camera and, of course, being a brat. He stuck his tongue out and tilted his head, drumming his fingers on the desk. He was nervous, okay? Every time Bad did this, something absolutely amazing happened! Either amazing or he got trolled...

“Sending it over, Skeppy! Gimme a sec!” Darryl laughed softly, sending the camera a confident grin.

Zak laughed along, maybe a bit more nervous, because Darryl’s laugh was light and enchanting and Zak could not help but laugh along.

The file loaded and Zak raised an eyebrow. It was named “Surprise for Skeppy! ÒwÓ.” Oh, god, what did Bad do this time? Did he send him something? He already did a server and a present was the only thing that Zak could think of... and then the image loaded.

“Holy fucking shit, Darryl, what the hell did you do?!”

“Language!” Darryl screeched covering his ears, even though he had headphones on. “Don’t forget we are recording!”

“I- Bad...I just-“ Zak stammered, covering his mouth with both hands and blinking away tears of happiness. “What- Darryl... how much did this-“

“That’s for me to know, Geppy.” Darryl laughed again covering his mouth with his hand and fixing his scarf. It was cold, okay? And he liked to wear scarfs in winter. “Aww, Zak... don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying!” Zak exclaimed, furiously rubbing his eyes. “I’m just- very happy... Its happy tears.”

“It’s okay, Zak.” Darryl smiled, not sure what to say. “If you’re happy, I’m happy!”

“Thank you. Thank you so much. I love it. I love you.” Zak exhaled and stared at the tickets in awe. “Are you gonna be okay... with the plane and everything?”

“Aww, Geppy... I love you too. The plane, mm... Eh. I’ll survive. Somehow.” The older chuckled quietly, shaking his head. “The meet up is long overdue either way.”

“Hell yeah! It is!” Zak screeched getting a soft chuckle and a “Language” out of the older. “But really, Bad... Darryl. Thank you. You have made my year. And I have no idea how you managed to afford it and not tell me beforehand-“

“Hey!” Darryl stuck his tongue, faking offence. This is only part of it!”

“What

“I have a lot planned for us in New York. Just you wait, baby!” There were a few beats of stunned silence before both of them turned red and Darryl started stuttering. “I mean- I didn’t- Sorry, I-“

Zak stayed silent, hiding his blush behind sweater paws. Baby, huh? He could get used to that.

“Geppy?” Bad squeaked, panicking a little bit. He did not mean to call him Baby... it was just in the heat of the moment. “I’m sorry, I-“

“Bad, shut up for a second.” Zak murmured and sat up straight, taking his hands away from his face, placing them on his keyboard, ready to click ‘End Call’. “If you want to call me ‘Baby’...” his voice shook slightly. He was flustered and excited and so so grateful and- probably making Darryl terrified. “If you want to call me ‘Baby’, you better... you better, treat me the best way possible! Which I already know you would... will. But! No more Quackities and Discount Skeppys!”

“Huh?” Zak could not help but giggle at the pure contusion in his best friend’s face.

“If I am your baby, then you’re mine! So not allowed to flirt with discount versions of me!” His face was burning by now but it was worth it, just to see the ‘Loading...’ expression on Darryl. Until he finally processed what Zak had said.

“Zak, wha-“

“Okay, I’m gonna go now! See you in New York! Bye! Love you!” Zak has never spammed the disconnect button so hard.

When he disconnected, he broke out in stupid giggles trying, placing his hands on his burning cheeks. “He is so stupid... The holidays in New York. Holy shit. I did not except it from Bad at all... Oh, my god! Now I need to get him the best present ever!”

—————————

Somehow Zak managed to freak Darryl with just one phrase. “Treat me the best way possible.” Okay. Not exactly freak out, but he was more nervous now. Everything has to be perfect now. That is why he double checks all the reservations, and his present, which Skeppy will probably murder him for because... he already did all of this and the present was pretty expensive as well.

It was wrapped in red and blue paper and hidden at the bottom of his suitcase, waiting for New Year’s Eve.

Darryl arrived to New York an hour and a half early. First half hour he spends lying on the floor in the corner covering his face, trying to catch his breath and thinking how much easier his life would be if teleportation had been already invented recovering from the flight. After that he’s up on his feet, getting his luggage and talking to the car rental people... although he was not renting a car, especially not in New York during the holidays. He had something else in mind.

The next half an hour, he spent downing a coffee and nervously pacing around the arrival area. It was not that he regretted the decision to meet up, he was just incredibly nervous. Theoretically he knew that Zak was ecstatic, but practically.... practically he had to wait and find out. What if Zak did not like something? What if Zak did not like him? Well... there was no point pondering about the what if’s now.

Especially since Zak was here.

He was holding a camera, talking to it, which was probably a good idea, Darryl should have done that too. At least he definitely dressed for the weather, having a coat on, but he did not have gloves, or a hat, and instead of a scarf he wore a light neckerchief. He did, also, have a pair of heeled boots on. Which made him taller than Darryl.

“Huh. Hold on, guys, I got a text from Bad...” Darryl watched Zak open his phone, trying to stifle his laughter. He did not want to be revealed just yet. “You are try hard muffinhead. What does that even mean?! He can definitely see me since he also sent a photo... what the heck? He’s trolling me, guys!”

Zak laughed and twirled around with the camera, stumbling on his heels. He did not tell the audience that he had heels on just yet... but man, it was hard to walk in them. Even if they were just boots.

“You’re a mean, Mister Bad!” He sang, knowing that his friend definitely heard him. “Come out, come out, wherever you are!”

“I am not the mean one!” Darryl whispered right into Zak’s ear, by creeping up behind him... he was pretty sure it caught on camera. It was funny. Got a pretty good screech and almost caused Zak to fall over, but Darryl managed to catch him.

“Bad!” Zak screeched eyes wide and holding onto Darryl’s arms for dear life, afraid to fall.

“Why hello there, little cheater!” Darryl smiled, hugging a shocked and nervously giggling Zak, and stealing the camera to show them hugging. And that Zak seemed taller. “He is wearing heeled boots! He is cheating! I am definitely taller!”

“No, you’re not!” Zak smiled brightly, petting Darryl’s head. “I am taller!”

“Oh yeah?” Zak nearly fell again, when Darryl smirked and sent him a wink, leaning in a bit. “Take off those shoes then, sweetheart.”

“... you shut up.”

Darryl laughed, opening his arms again.

“Hugboyhalo?” When Zak was tucked in his arms, he exhales and put his head on Zak’s shoulder, still smiling at the camera. “We will get back to you on the height later. I doubt he will sleep in his shoes.”

“Try me, bitch.”

“Skeppy! Language!” Darryl gasped, hitting the younger over the head lightly. “Anyways. Let’s go, I arranged for our baggage to be taken to the hotel. And then I will be driving us there.”

“Why can’t we take our luggage with us?” Zak tilted his head, blushing at Darryl taking his hand and leading him away.

“It won’t fit.”

“... Can’t you make it fit?” Zak snickered, looking at Darryl teasingly, noticing the blush on the older’s face. “Bad! Get your mind out fo the gutter!”

“You lead me into that!” Darryl hissed, pinching Zak’s hand lightly and rolling his eyes. “You know what? I am just going to wait until those shoes start hurting you!”

He then proceeded to let go of Zak’s hand, grab his bag and ran ahead for a few steps to film Zak stumble on his boots and hiss angrily. He did that until they sent their bags to the hotel... after that Zak, swearing quietly under his breath, clang to him, refusing to let go until they entered the parking lot.

Darryl smirked under his breath moving behind Zak to cover his eyes.

“Is this another surprise?” Zak hummed, pawing at Darryl’s hand in vain. His grip was firm as he guided Zak to their vehicle.

“Yep!” Darryl giggled and moved his hands and... out of everything, Zak did not expect this.

The motorcycle lurked like a large predatory beast, and shone in the semi-darkness of the parking lot. Zak, without noticing what he was doing, extended his hand to the machine as in a dream. Taking a deep breath, he smelled metal and machine oil. Darryl chuckled and stroked the smooth leather seat and the sticking out handles, watching his best friend at the same time. One more step, and Zak was close to the glossy gas tank. Close up, it turned out to be dark red. The raised Harley-Davidson logo glittered against the dark background.

“You know... how to drive that?” Zak whispered, suddenly breathless.

“Yeah. I have a license and my own motorcycle at home...” Darryl smiled slyly and somehow materialised behind Zak.

“Want a ride?” The whisper tickled Zak suddenly sensitive skin and his breath caught, so he shuddered and loosened his neckerchief. Acting as if in a dream, once again, he blushed and rolled his eyes, but nodded, unable to find the words to express... what ever he was feeling right now. He threw his leg over and sank into the seat. Hips clenched around the wide body, and hands of themselves fell on the handlebars. He wanted to feel the power of the engine, bend down and pick up the speed, and fly. “I am so happy that you like it but... how about I drive?”

“Oh yeah, um... I’ll just scooch over.” Zak mumbled letting Darryl sit in front of him and then carefully putting his hands on the older’s shoulders.

“If you hold on there you’ll fall off, hands on my waist.” Darryl chuckled as Zak squeaked quietly, still dazed, but complied. “However, before we go anywhere... helmets.”

Once they have their helmets one, Skeppy a blue one and Bad a red one, they take off. Zeal is squealing and holding on very tight, regretting all the life decisions he ever.

After letting go of the clutch, Darryl drove the bike quite slowly. But upon entering the high way, the older accelerated the motorcycle to the maximum permissible speed. The wind beat on both of their hands, stomachs, faces, but the helmet protected from strong gusts.

Zak finally opened his eyes, after Darryl gently nudged him and murmured something softly, which Zak did not hear because of the wind. He was struck by the view of the city... tall buildings, not shining yet because it was midday, but still New York. It was quite cloudy, thankfully not snowing, but Zak could not help but feel on cloud 9. He laughed finally relaxing a little:

“WOOOO! We are like Bonnie and Clyde from that song you like so much!” He screamed, pressing to Darryl fully. He was kind of afraid of falling, adored of letting go.

“We are!” Darryl answered tilting, his head a bit so Zak could hear him. “Are you happy?”

“Very!” Zak screeched, laugh loudly again. “You’re here after all...”

Soon they entered the city and Zak, Darryl did too but much quieter, gasped in awe. New York. The city that never sleeps. The city full of neon lights that reflect in the Broadway asphalt. Darryl had read somewhere that snow in New York always starts unexpectedly. It is very rare for it to snow in Florida... so rare that the last time it did snow, was in 1977. So year after year, Darryl drove to a snowy state and tried to guess when the first snowflakes would fall from the sky, but he never succeeded. Darryl was madly in love with snow. He could watch for hours how the cold fluffy cover gradually lay down on the streets, hiding underneath all the dirt, all the imperfections of the city, tired of the autumn slush. Darryl loved to watch how fluffy crystals swirl in the light of the lanterns and smoothly fall on the shoulders of passers-by who are hurrying somewhere.

This time as well... they stopped in front of their apartment building and Darryl helped Zak off the motorcycle, and they both took off their helmets.

“Awww! Your hair is flat!” Darryl chuckled, fluffing up his best friend’s hair and giving the keys from the motorcycle to the concierge.

“Bad?”

“Mm?”

“If this is all a dream, I will murder you.”

“It’s not a dream, Zak. I promise.” Darryl’s hand slipped from Zak’s head to his cheek and stayed there for a second. “Come on. We should rest for the rest of the day...”

Their apartment is amazing. Huge, with the view to the Central Park, a big living room, a kitchen that Darryl can only dream of having and one king-sized bed. They don’t say anything about it. Just unpack, after Zak stopped screaming at Darryl about how much this must have cost.

Snowfall came out of nowhere. In the evening, the sky was clear and did not foreshadow a change in weather, but in an instant everything changed, and the city was wrapped in all shades of white.

So after resting in the afternoon, they went outside to the never sleeping city. At first neither of them, especially Darryl, could not get used to a constant cycle of bright lights and endless movement. But then after a while they got used to it and even began to find a special charm in feeling like a part of something so big and real.

The snow in New York was definitely different from the snow in any other state Darryl has been. He told that to Zak, and the younger nodded thinking about Canada. And Christmas holidays were different here too. More grandiose, majestic, completely saturated with an atmosphere of lightness and happiness. Everything, from the Christmas tree bazaars and shop windows sparkling with festive lights to Santa's kind smile, was as if copied from festive paintings by famous artists.

Zak loved New York, he’s been here before, but during Christmas holidays, a few days before New Years, it was especially beautiful. Perfect, fabulous and completely implausible. Covered with a virgin veil of pure sparkling snow, it conquered souls with his ostentatious innocence and beauty.

They did not do much that evening. Just went out to a fancy restaurant, which Zak screamed at Darryl for and insisted on splitting the bill. On the way back, Zak had finally given in:

“Darryl... please carry me.” Zak had grabbed Darryl’s sleeve, ignoring the stupid smirk that appeared on the older’s face.

“Oh? Why?”

“You know why! Shut up!” Zak huffed and covered his mouth with his free hand. It was a very cute habit in Darryl’s opinion.

“No, I don’t. Please do tell me.” Darryl giggled turning on the camera that he took with them and starting to film once again. He filmed at dinner a bit too.

“Ugh. I hate you so much-“

“No, you don’t.”

“I know I don’t! Shush!... can you please carry me... because my feet hurt from the heeled boots I am wearing.” Zak managed to mumble out, very flustered, embarrassed and very red.

“And?”

“Oh, fuck you!” Zak hissed, rolling his eyes, but before Darryl could say his usual ‘Language!’ he continued. “And you are taller than me! There! I said it! Happy?!”

“Very.” Darryl smiled, putting his free hand on Zak’s waist and handing him the camera. He lifted Zak up with ease. Which was quite a surprise, but the younger did not complain, pressing to the warm body in content. “Thank you, baby.”

Back at the apartment, Darryl helped Zak to take off the boots and filmed their actual heights, much to Zak’s dismay. But after that, he made them hot chocolate, and then they watched Christmas movies, ‘How Grinch stole Christmas’, ‘Home Alone’ and a ‘Knight Before Christmas’ more specifically, on Zak’s laptop, pressed together under the covers. It felt natural. So what was the use in asking questions?

——————————————————-

It was surprising to wake up early in the morning from the fact that a snow-silver glare is dancing on the street, and opening his eyes Zak sew that snow was pouring in full force outside the window. Airy. Ghostly. Impossibly beautiful.

Zak decides he wanted- he liked to lie in bed for much longer, absorbing the painfully familiar sounds of fragile silence and the new warm feeling of the soft breath of the person sleeping next to him.

He thought about how Christmasy New York l just breathed in the sweet aroma of pine and marzipan. And Darryl smelled like chestnuts and cinnamon. Darryl was Darryl in all situations. The most beloved, most needed person for Zak. Soft, calm, kind, silly at times but yet firm, smart, mature and so painfully dear. A perfect puzzle piece to Zak’s hyper, sarcastic at times, and so stupidly in love with the man who was snoring into his shoulder. Even though he was snoring he was still incredibly beautiful. Even after the years, which they spent apart, Zak was always confident that Darryl is a constant in his life. Wherever they were, no matter how their lives developed, their common "together" existed outside of time and points on the map. Now he was even more sure.

It did not matter at all: Florida or Dubai, Toronto or Las Vegas - they were always a phone call away from each other. And now they were in one bed. Cuddling. Maybe that’s why it felt so unreal.

And as much as Darryl argued with him on stream, Zak had no doubts - he is proud of him. Proud of his successes and achievements. His willingness to live by his own rules and laws. Moreover, to have the courage to dictate these rules to others. In a way. Zak knew he would not be able to do any of that without Darryl.

“Good morning.” Zak giggled feeling Darryl shift behind him and turned to meet the older’s sleepy eyes.

“Morning, Darl. Sleep well?”

“With you, yes. Better than ever.” Darryl yawned covering his mouth and rubbed his cheek to Zak’s breathing in deeply. He did not want to get up either.

Zak loved Darryl. And Darryl loved Zak. He loved every emotion associated with him. He loved to think about him, to see him in a dream, to hear his voice on the phone or in TS. Darryl loved to draw familiar features from memory, to revive in his memories the shadow of a smile, the arrogant squint of hazel eyes, long fingers holding a phone, and the imaginary scent of perfume that had now been confirmed and in reality had eaten into every pore of Zak’s skin.

“I love this.” Zak mumbled, closing his eyes once again.

“I love you.” Darryl replied without any hesitation. It was a long awaited confession. Darryl loved to miss Zak. He loved to think of him, to cultivate his image in memory, to mentally talk to him, knowing that Zak might be doing the same. He, like a drug addict, relished the long wait for the meeting, the accumulated sexual desire, tactile hunger and thirst. He was going crazy with the understanding that when they did see each other, there would be a real explosion of long-held tension, love and long-standing habitual melancholy. Not seeing, not feeling, not touching Zak has always been a sophisticated torture for Darryl. Sweet, painful, but it was these feelings that made his... their feelings something special.

“I know.” Zak hummed, voice full of affection, full of love and Darryl rolled his eyes. Stubborn, sarcastic, disgustingly smug, but at the same time warm, dear and piercingly necessary. At this seemingly unreal moment, Darryl catches the elusive dream with his lips, and Zak smiles into the kiss. And it’s real. Gentle, easy and home-like...

This is happiness. They both know it. Simple, real, ordinary human happiness. Just to know that there is a place, a person, that they have the right to call home. There is a favorite job, loyal friends and stable income.

But that all fades to Zak since... Most importantly, Zak has Darryl. Darryl, who's there no matter what. Who believes in him, is proud of him and gives an incentive to strive for something more, time after time. Day after day.

And the snow outside the window seems to open up new horizons. It helps to start a new day from scratch, hide involuntary mistakes and blunders from prying eyes. It makes it possible to completely rewrite the book of Fate, to start a new countdown until the next parting or the next meeting.

Christmas is a time of miracles. Time to believe in a fairy tale. And Zak believes. Desperately, childishly, he sincerely believes that while Darryl is around, the miracles will never stop. Because to know that you are loved and to love in return is the highest happiness in the universe.

——————————————-

When they managed to get up, they went to Central Park. Ice skating was not a strong suit for either of them, but Zak knew how to roller skate, so he was a bit better... Darryl still had to do his skating laces though. They were really long and confusing, okay? Plus Darryl decided it was a romantic gesture and who was Zak to say no to that?

“Ah! Zak! Don’t let go, don’t let go!” Most of the ice skating turned into Darryl holding onto his boyfriend for the dear life. Which the younger, of course, did not mind.

“I won’t, I won’t- FUAA, CAREFU-“ they both fell over. Darryl whining into the ice, refusing to get up. People were looking at the weird but who cared. It was just them, in New York. Together. “You good, Darl?”

“Nooo... I think I hurt...”

“Where? You’re talking funny.” Zak helped Darryl up and dragged him to a bench.  
“Wait, I’ll kiss it better.”

Zak pressed his lips to Darryl’s hand, then forehead, then cheek...

“My lips hurt.”

“Oh, you idiot.” Zak laughed fondly and complied leaning into to connect their lips and bask in the warmth of the kiss. “We have been trying and failing for half an hour. Wanna go to the Christmas market instead?”

“Why’s that even a question?”

——————————————————-

“Bad! Look!” Darryl turned around to face Zak from the hot chocolate he was eyeing and broke out in giggles and cooing. Zak was wearing an elf hat, a red and cyan elf hat.

“Awwww!” Darryl continued giggling, stepping closer to put his palms in gloves with open fingers on Zak’s cheek. “You are the cutest little elf ever!”

“Shush!” Zak immediately blushed but still flushed the biggest smile putting his hands over Darryl’s. “Then what are you Santa? Can't wait to have me on your lap? Well, then, Mr. Santa Clause! Was naughty or nice this year?”

“Psssshhhh, Zak!” Darryl blushed as well, laughing and stealing a short peck from his boyfriend’s lips. “Well... naughty or nice.... I’d say it’s 50/50... or 40/60. On the nice side. But do I look like Santa to you?”

“Noo, you don’t...” Zak stretched out and tilted his head, in thought. “You look like... what’s it’s called? Snow.... snow... Snow-White!”

There were a few beats of silence before Darryl let go and burst out laughing, while Zak screamed:

“No- WAIT! Bad- that is not what I meant! Darryl! Bad- I meant the snow- maiden... snowmaid... snow Queen... THAT THING! I don’t know what it’s called, Bad-“ Zak huffed in frustration. He could not contain the fond giggles at the sight of his boyfriend laughing like that. They had multiple of moment like this before but Zak still could not get used seeing it live. “Bad! My feet hurt! Bad, stop laughing! Darryl-“

So he decided that the only possible solution was to push into a huge snow pile. Darryl yelped as he fell, but he managed to catch Zak’s sleeve, thus pulling him in as well. Zak managed to catch Darryl’s glasses, mid-flight, which was good since Bad would have been so mad if they lost them... They stared at each other, covered in snow, Darryl’s hat sliding off Zak’s head and Zak’s scarf, that Darryl was wearing, laying next to them and burst out laughing again.

“AAAAH! COLD! COLD!” Zak screeched basically throwing himself on top of Darryl to make sure he was not touching any snow. “I hate the cold... Baaad... it’s cooold!”

“Well, yeah, we are, or rather I am, in the snow. And you are on me.” Darryl chuckled pressing his cold hand to Zak’s cheek and making the younger hiss.

“Nooo, icy hands! Hey, you have snow in your hair...” Zak mumbled, getting distracted from the cold and brushing the frozen water off Darryl’s head.

“And you have snowflakes in your eyelashes...” Darryl’s cold fingers tingled on his cheek, “Can I take a picture?”

“I mean, yeah, sure... why?”

“You’re beautiful.” Darryl breathed out softly, and Zak blushed. Who gave him the right to look at him so softly?! And to feed his ego...

“Kiss me then.”

“Gladly.”

———————————————————————-

“I wanted to take you to see Les Mis, but I figured... it’s too depressing for New Years, and we should watch something more... light!” Darryl giggled as they walked through Broadway to the theatre that they were going to watch Lion King in.

“You spend so much money on this holiday... I cannot believe you. Next time, I am taking you to that... Lez Mez... Les Mis! Did I say it right?that you like so much!” Zak grumbled, fixing the hat Darryl made him wear. “The hat is itchy! Baaaad!”

“Stop lying, it’s cashmere!” Darryl pressed him closer, filming the neon streets and taking photos in front of every pretty Christmas tree they passed. He really could not help it. New York was pretty, but Zak was beautiful and combined the two turned out to be gorgeous.

They also loved to watch the incredible window showcases in all the shops. They were so fancy, so wonderful and different. Darryl was transfixed by each and every one of them and Zak was enchanted by Darryl.

Of course, Darryl knew that every year the windows of New York looked like a big Disneyland: a huge Santa waving his hand with a candy cane, a team of deer in a sleigh, which was illuminated by hundreds of lights, a giant white and gold Christmas tree hung on the main Dior store, and mannequins at various boutiques stood in New Year's caps. All the statues glittered in the glare of garlands and lanterns, frozen but happy people sat on benches, drinking hot chocolate from a nearby counter. Darryl loved the atmosphere.

“You’re so silly.” Zak breathed out fondly, pulling Darryl away from yet another window with a bit of disappointment. “Come on. The show starts at 7:30!”

“We won’t be late, don’t worry!” They turned to the street on which the Minskoff Theatre was located and then it was Zak’s turn to take photos with all the posters and the huge lion mask which hanged above the escalator.

They sat next to the isle in parterre. And Zak got jump scared every time characters passed through it to the stage. He managed to keep his squeaks silent, and Darryl managed to hide his laughter. But, overall, Zak was so happy. The show was amazing, the voices were breathtaking, as well as the costumes and the familiar story may have made Darryl tear up...

They walked home, stopping for hot dogs on the way, since Darryl had his gluten free medicine with him, and sang the sticky songs from the musical... more specifically: ‘He lives in you’ and, of course, they had to duet ‘Can you feel the love tonight?’ It was 12:30 am but, again, they did not care. Although Darryl must have felt a bit guilty, still... This vacation was about them.

Back at home... at the apartment. In their cozy flat, after half an hour there is already a scent of mulled wine which Darryl decided to make for them floating in the air.

Darryl stopped stirring the tasty-smelling drink with a wooden spatula and, instead of the lyrics playing at the moment, Zak immediately turned a new song, shaking his head to the beat of the melody. Music for Zak is life. Without it, everything around would not be so bright and warm, beautiful and sunny. Music for Zak is Darryl’s voice. When he sings for real instead of pretending for the stream. When he sings for Zak.

Zak watched, staying sprawled out across the counter as Darryl continued to dance near the stove, softly humming the lines of their favorite song, sounding from the phone speakers. Zak had been watching for a while, examining his, such a cozy and dear boyfriend, feeling giddy and amble to take off a warm, relaxed smile off his face.

Zak creeps over, and puts his head on Darryl’s shoulder, causing the older to turn around and place a sloppy but soft kiss on the shorter man’s lips.

“I love you...” Darryl’s voice is suddenly very sweet, very quiet, as if he was afraid to frighten off such a precious moment, and striving to slip out of his hands, like a nimble hamster.

A flustered smile instantly appears on the younger's face when Darryl exhales somewhere in the chin area and leaves a few kisses on his neck and shoulders, hugging the shorter around the waist and pulling him closer.

Zak loves, loves to eternal tantrums and romantic get-togethers in the evenings, to loud moans and burning stripes on Darryl’s back from Zak nails, which they will get to experience, to the older’s delicious pancakes and hot coffee, which as Zak discovered, he makes in the morning.

Darryl feels the younger's pulse quickening, how he starts to breathe raggedly, hears his every breath and quiet whining, as soon as he bites the delicate skin. And words are not enough to describe Darryl’s love for this good boy, who is now huddling closer to his boyfriend, biting his plump lips, throwing his head back on his shoulder and covering him with his palms, pressing even closer to the hot body by the waist.

Later Zak finds out that Darryl’s hands are art, his fingers are fucking heaven, Darryl himself resembled a fucking god who came down as if from heaven at the request of Zak himself and it was simply impossible to resist and Zak cannot stand it. So now he is rubbing against the older’s hips, feeling him and losing quiet moan from his lips, which becomes music, a signal for Darryl. He puffs, biting the younger on the shoulder harder, kissing persistently, running his tongue over his sweet lips, on which he could feel the taste of wine and chocolate... The dream itself opens his lips slightly, letting the older into its mouth, sucking on the upper lip and whining quietly, as soon as the man presses in the right places.

But then it all slows and stops as Darryl breaths against his lips heavily.

“Later, my love. Later.” Mulled wine reached readiness in the last minutes. The traditional wine, the sweetness of the drink was already high because of the honey, and the extra sugar was useless. Cloakiness was not to Darryl’s taste either and for some reason, he knew that Zak would agree. In all other respects, mulled wine consisted only of fruits and spices.

Darryl let go, letting Zak catch his breath, and turned off the heat without bringing the drink to a boil and reached for the mugs on the shelf. He tilted the pot, carefully beginning to pour aromatic mulled wine into the cup. Zak’s eyes constantly watching as the drink of thick red color filled the dishes.

“So this is what it is - divine nectar!” Zak breathed out in admiration, taking his cup and almost melting from the rich bouquet of mulled wine. Taking a sip, he closed his eyes and sipped at the wonderful taste, before jokingly complaining: “And how did no one think of a monument to the genius who invented this?”

“Apparently, because there were no monuments then.” Darryl winked slyly at him, blowing the floating orange slice away to the edge. “Although the version that no one knows who first came up with such a bright thought is the most truthful of all.”

After they say in silence, pressed together, sipping the warm drink.

“You know what, Zak?” Darryl tilted his head, blinking slowly.

“Mhmm?” Zak caught himself on a silly desire to smooth the auburn hair of his beloved. Darryl really reminded him of a cat now.

“This evening cannot be finished with mulled wine alone.” Darryl began as seriously as possible, without taking his green, sparkling eyes off Zak and starting to stroke his hands, hidden by a warm, blue sweater. “It's good when there is something to drink or eat, but there is something else.”

He fell silent expectantly and Zak took over the baton and, shrugging his shoulders to tease Darryl, pretended not to understand:

“I don’t understand what you mean. What fits the ending of a snowy day better than a glass of mulled wine?”

“The later.” Darryl breathed out hoarsely and leaned forward and pressed to the lips of his beloved, kissing him softly and warmly at the same time. Zak freed his hands and placed them on Darryl’s neck. The kiss came out viscous like honey and bright like an orange. It was also sweet, mixed with cherry juice remaining on the lips of Darryl’s drink. Zak guessed that he deliberately did not lick them, and decides to take revenge on him slightly. Breaking the kiss, he pulled away and playfully placed a finger on Darryl’s slightly reddened lips.

“Wait, wait, so impatient.”

“Me? Oh, yeah, sure... just me.”

A mischievous light lit up in Zak’s eyes he glanced briefly out the window. The already saw the darkening walls of the sunset because it passes on their way to the theatre. And now no words were required to convey the almost imperceptible rapidity of Zak’s breathing and it was easy to interpret it correctly. However, the offer is tempting enough to forget about mulled wine for a while. Who knows, maybe it will go cool? However, before surrendering, Zak pretended to be depressed and shook his head, looking at the mug:

“But you made it... it will go cold.”

“What if I cool down, will that be good?” Darryl’s eyes are no longer sparkling, but intoxicating. The hint is so frank that a flame breaks out in Zak’s stomach.

“That is even worse ..." he whispered softly, leaning closer and hoping he spoke the words clearly enough not to repeat them again.

The arms wrapped around his waist replaced all the eloquence of the world and made it clear that the time had come for action, not words. Zak felt the breath of his beloved scorching, and this time he leaned back with great difficulty.

“I'll take one sip, and let's go,” he promised hoarsely and reached for the unopened mug.

Mulled wine poured down his throat, and Zak is not even able to fully enjoy its taste, and indeed unsurpassed. Right now, it really becomes not up to him, when Darryl does not even think to remove his hands from his waist.

Taking his lips off the glass, Zak put the drink on the table. A few drops seem to have gotten onto the peach colored tablecloth. He immediately happily forgets about it, completely absorbed in Darryl and only Darryl. Nothing else matters anymore, even whether the snow continues or not - what's the difference now? They don't go to bed in the snow. Although some time ago, it was the snow that occupied Zak more than anything else.

The kitchen was empty, except perhaps the aroma of cooked fruit "nectar" still hovered in the small room, but soon it became weaker too. Although mulled wine is not meant to be tasted cold, if circumstances are stronger than a person, then you can try such a non-standard option. All the same, no one will remember about drinking while it is hot.

———————————————-

They do not go to Times Square to watch the drop of the Ball at New Years. Mainly because Darryl did not want to go into the crowd... instead they get onto the roof of their building and watch from there.

“Hey, Darl?” Zak whispers, the lights reflecting in his eyes as he presses close, hidden under the same coat as Darryl. Sharing was nice... they were close and Darryl was really warm, which Zak liked. He actually did not really like the cold. Or the snow. But with Darryl he did. Because Darryl knew how to keep him warm all the time. Physically and emotionally.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you... for this. For you.” He cannot even begin to express what this trip has meant to him. And all that he found during it.

“Always... I love you.”

“I love you too.” He heard Darryl smile, even though that physically should not have been possible. But he did. “The fans are gonna have a blast from this video...”

“They will.” They both giggled as Darryl rubbed circles into Zak’s side. “They are probably wondering why we are so silent on Twitter and everything...”

“Definitely.” Zak sighed, watching as the crowd bellow exploded. There singers in every plaza and, of course, Times Square got someone important and famous to play. It was nice really. Especially since they had their own music on, accompanied by the echos of the noise from the busy, festive and excited city streets. But their own music, the warm, pleasant, slow song from some old movie that Darryl likes a lot played on their roof. And they were gently swaying to the music, their hearts beating at one rhythm. “Can we stay? How much is the apartment? I really... really do not want to let go of you.”

“Same here... The apartment, huh Don’t know. We can check. It does not really matter... I don’t care where I am as long as I am with you.”

“Me neither.”

The countdown has begun. But they decided not to wait for the ball drop, connecting their lips a minute before.

They were together.

And that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually this turned out to be so soft *^* I’m really proud of it
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sofyzin1)


End file.
